Me and My Kitties
by Sailor Scully
Summary: My newest series! What happens when I adopt kitty-ized versions of Duo and Wufei...what are my friends and neighbors reactions? Please R+R!!
1. Default Chapter Title

My Anime Kitties: episode one: Duo and Wufei  
  
by Sailor Scully (..)   
  
Authors notes: these stories are based on an idea by a person named Ghost. She has a really cool website where you can adopt lots of pictures of little cute anime kitties. The address is on my profile, as is an example of a kitty. Its a Trowa kitty. My personal favorite. So the kitty/characters really belong to her, but the neighborhood/story idea is mine.  
  
I recently adopted a Duo kitty and a Wufei kitty. Ha, that was a mistake.   
I got my Duo kitty first one day, and when he got home he ran around my house like a crazy cat. So I took him outside to get him some fresh air. He really freaked me out when he ran across the street and began poking at the neighborhood dog who was asleep.She is one of those "nice to people but hates other animals" dogs. And she is a cross between a golden retriever and a German Shepherd. Her name is Betty. When she felt Duo poking at her, she opened one eyes lazily and growled. I ran over to her and grabbed Duo just as she spun around and tried to eat him whole! When she saw me holding him, though, she calmed down. She sniffed Duo kitty, licked him, then went back to sleep. I carried Duo Kitty home. On the way, I met up with one of the neighborhood kids, a little five year old named Robby. He saw Duo and thought he was the coolest thing. He petted Duo, when suddenly Duo jumped up on his shoulder and climbed on his head. Robby began to laugh his head off. Duo meowed and I grabbed him off Robby's head. Then Robby had to go home. "Bye Sawah! Bye Tiddy! (translation: Bye Sarah! Bye kitty!). I brought Duo in and went into my office, where I began typing my report for school. I had a background on, and it happened to be a picture of Duo (the human) holding a scythe. Duo-kitty jumped up on my desk and began poking at the scythe, then looked at me and meowed. It was apparent that he wanted his own scythe. So I made him one out of a pencil and a piece of metal, then painted it black. he loved it. He carried it around in his mouth all day. The next day I adopted a Wufei kitty. Before I brought him inside, I brough him over to Betty so she would learn not to eat him. She sniffed him, licked him and went to sleep again. Wufei-kitty didn't like that at all. He started hissing, and I had barely enough time to snatch him out of the way as he was about to pummel poor Betty with his claws. On the way home, I saw two more neighborhood kids, Christa and Alexi. Christa is the biggest brat in the world, while Alexi is the sweetest. They are both six. They wanted to see Wufei-kitty. Alexi timidly began patting Wufei, and he began to purr happily. He immediately jumped into her arms and she giggled. It was almost as if he could sense personalities, because when Christa came over and said rudely, "Gimme the kitty! I wanna hold him!", Wufei snarled at her, and rubbed his head against Alexi's cheek. Alexi hugged him and said, "I don't think he likes you, Christa." Christa grabbed him from Alexi, but was rewarded with a slash across the arm. Wufei-kitty jumped up onto my shoulder. Christa screeched and started wailing. She ran home. Alexi petted Wufei one last time, and ran home to her house, apparently to tell her brother, Robby, about the new kitty. I brought Wufei-kitty into the house, and he began to explore the house. Before long he met up with Duo-kitty. Duo-kitty meowed through the scythe in his mouth, and when he turned around, he accidentally smacked Wufei-kitty with the scythe, because it was so wide. Wufei yowled and fell over. Then he launched him self at Duo-kitty. Duo whimpered and ran away as fast as he could, trying to find me. He ran and ran all over the house, and finally into my office, where I was doing more homework. He jumped up on my head. Wufei jumped on the desk and began swiping at him. He got me in the face a few times. Finally, I had to seperate them. I put up a barrier in my house, so Wufei could only go on one side, and Duo could only go on one. That was peaceful for a few days.  
The next day was a Saturday, and I was going to my best friend's basketball game, then to her house. I decided to take along a cat. I took Duo, since Wufei was still asleep in his kitty carrier. Duo jumped on my shoulder. I gave him a lecture to behave himself today, and be good at the game, since I wanted him to make a good impression on my friends. We caught a bus to the gym, and went in. The game had already started, so I sat by myself and watched, with Duo-kitty in my lap. He seemed fascinated with the game and didn't move once, except to purr loudly whenever our team made a basket. When the game was finally over, the score was 30-29. Our team had won. I ran over to my friends Laura and Kelly, with Duo on my shoulder. Laura and Kelly were talking animatedly about Smashmouth, and I joined in. Duo felt neglected, so he yowled. It startled Kelly, and she fell over. "oowwwww!" "ha ha stupid Kelly. Wow! what a cute cat! What's his name?" asked Laura. "His name is Duo-kitty, but he has an infinite number of nicknames, like Douie, Shinigami, stuff like that. Isn't he the best?" "he looks like that guy from Gundam Wing!" "Yeah, he's kinda like a hybrid. He's a really intelligent cat with the hair and clothing of the person he's named for. Cute, huh?" Duo miowed and jumped from my shoulder to Laura's to Kelly's then to the floor. "Duo, don't go too far." Duo looked at me and gave me a kitty grin, then went wandering around. I made sure to keep an eye on him. He suddenly jumped up on my coach's shoulder. She started, then saw Duo. "What a cool cat! Whose is he?"  
"Mine, Mrs. Spellman." I grabbed Duo. "Duo, I told you to behave!" He gave me the saddest look and I laughed. "I'm not mad. Hey guys, are we going to Laura's house or what?" Mrs Spellman smiled. "Take care of that cat! he's pretty neat." "Thanks!" We joined Laura's mother, who exclaimed over Duo, then we went to Laura's house, where we played Final Fantasy Eight for a while. Duo sat on my lap and poked the buttons. I guess he was trying to help me. Then, he saw Lydia. Lyddie is Laura's cat. He went over and looked at her funny as if to say, "Why don't you have hair or clothes?" It was funny. Soon, we got bored, so we decided to go to the mall. Duo came along, of course. It was a lot of fun. When Laura drove us home, Kelly saw Wufei kitty waking up, and thought he was the cutest thing. So I gave him to her. By the next day, Duo was bored sick. He had no one to play with! So the next day I planned to go to the kitty shelter.  
  
Who will Duo get to play with??  
  
End notes: This is my newest series! How 'd you like it? please R+R!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Anime Kitties: episode two: A new friend for Duo  
  
by Sailor Scully  
  
Authors notes: OK, I've decided to base my series around my Duo-kitty. My friend said that Ghost's Trowa kitty looks kinda like Mulder from the X-files. So, I used her idea and warped it a bit, so she could have a kitty that she likes. See, she watches the X-files too much. Remember, Anime-kitties have hair and clothing and they are really smart, for those of you who may be confused. please R&R! ^_^  
  
So, the next day, I went back to the anime kitty shelter. But to my surprise, I saw a section of the shelter for non-anime kitties! There was only one there, and she was the cutest little thing. She had green eyes and reddish hair, and she was wearing the cutest little suit with a badge on the pocket. It read: FBI, special agent Dana Scully. I picked her up out of her cage and checked her out of the shelter. Then I brought her home. When I got home, Duo-kitty was running around the house crazy, as usual. When he saw Scully-kitty, though, he immediately ground to a halt and began checking her out. As soon as I saw that they would get along okay, I ran to the phone to call Kelly, one of my best friends, and I told her I got a scully-kitty. She came over right away, and (big mistake) brought her Wufei-kitty that I'd given her. So I locked Duo in my bedroom so Wufei wouldn't murder him.   
When Kelly got to my house, she immediately fell in love with Scully-kitty. She thought Scully was the coolest thing since the new season premiere of the X-files. Scully-kitty also got along extremely well with Wufei-kitty. So, I told her she could have Scully. She went home thrilled. But, I'd forgotten about Duo. Now, once again, he had no one to play with.  
That afternoon, I took Duo outside again to see Robby and Alexi, and their sister Kayla. While they played with Duo, I muddled over what type of kitty to get for Duo to play with. Should I get a Trowa-kitty? A Zechs-kitty? nah. too boring. When the mailman came, I found a letter from the anime-shelter. A few new kitties had come in, and did I want to come over and see them? Of course I said yes. I tossed Duo in the house and went to the shelter.   
I love the shelter. The kitties all get big areas to play in, and none of them ever get put to sleep or anything nasty like that. So there's always lots of kitties there. When I got there that day, I saw all sorts of kitties, but I ignored most of them and went right for the new kitties section, where I found....  
"Oh how CUTE! It's a Goku-kitty! and a Washu-kitty! this ought to make life exciting...." So I took the two new kitties home and vowed not to give them away. They were waaaaay too kawaii.  
HOWEVER,  
I hadn't thought of the fact that Christmas was coming up, and I still needed gifts for some of my friends. I sadly decided to give Washu-kitty to Amanda (it matched her personality) and Goku-kitty to Vanessa. I would NEVER give away Duo. But I still needed something for Kristen and Kelly Daly, so a few weeks later I went back to the shelter and picked up a cute little Nahga kitty, complete with cape and lots of jewelry. I was positive Kristen would love her. I also got a Davis kitty, from Digimon, for Kelly Daly. Now, I needed something for my best friend, Laura.   
I looked everywhere in the shelter, but nothing seemed to suit her. Sailor Moon kitties, Gundam Kitties, Dragonball kitties, Digimon kitties....nothing worked. Finally, I decided to peek into the Ronin kitties section, even though I wasn't familiar with any of them.  
Then I saw him.  
He was an orange-colored, very strong-looking kitty that had kind of messy, darkish-blue hair down the nape of his neck, a yellow headband, and brilliant blue eyes that sparkled. He also had a big happy grin on his face. A Kento kitty! How adorable! He was perfect. I signed the kitties out and took them back to my house. From that day, December 18, until Christmas, my house looked like a tornado had gone through it. Five kitties! All at the same time! Oy. It was hard, especially with a Kento kitty AND a Duo kitty (what a pair! ^_^) but seeing the looks on my friends' faces would be hilarious when Christmas finally came.  
  
What will happen at Christmas?  
  
End notes: Well, I've gotten a few reviews, so this series isn't a total failure.  
The next chapter will be about Christmas with my kitty, Duo, and giving away my kitty presents!   
please R&R or I wont Rite any more! 


	3. Chapter 2

Anime Kitties: episode two: A new friend for Duo  
  
by Sailor Scully  
  
Authors notes: OK, I've decided to base my series around my Duo-kitty. My friend said that Ghost's Trowa kitty looks kinda like Mulder from the X-files. So, I used her idea and warped it a bit, so she could have a kitty that she likes. See, she watches the X-files too much. Remember, Anime-kitties have hair and clothing and they are really smart, for those of you who may be confused. please R&R! ^_^  
  
So, the next day, I went back to the anime kitty shelter. But to my surprise, I saw a section of the shelter for non-anime kitties! There was only one there, and she was the cutest little thing. She had green eyes and reddish hair, and she was wearing the cutest little suit with a badge on the pocket. It read: FBI, special agent Dana Scully. I picked her up out of her cage and checked her out of the shelter. Then I brought her home. When I got home, Duo-kitty was running around the house crazy, as usual. When he saw Scully-kitty, though, he immediately ground to a halt and began checking her out. As soon as I saw that they would get along okay, I ran to the phone to call Kelly, one of my best friends, and I told her I got a scully-kitty. She came over right away, and (big mistake) brought her Wufei-kitty that I'd given her. So I locked Duo in my bedroom so Wufei wouldn't murder him.   
When Kelly got to my house, she immediately fell in love with Scully-kitty. She thought Scully was the coolest thing since the new season premiere of the X-files. Scully-kitty also got along extremely well with Wufei-kitty. So, I told her she could have Scully. She went home thrilled. But, I'd forgotten about Duo. Now, once again, he had no one to play with.  
That afternoon, I took Duo outside again to see Robby and Alexi, and their sister Kayla. While they played with Duo, I muddled over what type of kitty to get for Duo to play with. Should I get a Trowa-kitty? A Zechs-kitty? nah. too boring. When the mailman came, I found a letter from the anime-shelter. A few new kitties had come in, and did I want to come over and see them? Of course I said yes. I tossed Duo in the house and went to the shelter.   
I love the shelter. The kitties all get big areas to play in, and none of them ever get put to sleep or anything nasty like that. So there's always lots of kitties there. When I got there that day, I saw all sorts of kitties, but I ignored most of them and went right for the new kitties section, where I found....  
"Oh how CUTE! It's a Goku-kitty! and a Washu-kitty! this ought to make life exciting...." So I took the two new kitties home and vowed not to give them away. They were waaaaay too kawaii.  
HOWEVER,  
I hadn't thought of the fact that Christmas was coming up, and I still needed gifts for some of my friends. I sadly decided to give Washu-kitty to Amanda (it matched her personality) and Goku-kitty to Vanessa. I would NEVER give away Duo. But I still needed something for Kristen and Kelly Daly, so a few weeks later I went back to the shelter and picked up a cute little Nahga kitty, complete with cape and lots of jewelry. I was positive Kristen would love her. I also got a Davis kitty, from Digimon, for Kelly Daly. Now, I needed something for my best friend, Laura.   
I looked everywhere in the shelter, but nothing seemed to suit her. Sailor Moon kitties, Gundam Kitties, Dragonball kitties, Digimon kitties....nothing worked. Finally, I decided to peek into the Ronin kitties section, even though I wasn't familiar with any of them.  
Then I saw him.  
He was an orange-colored, very strong-looking kitty that had kind of messy, darkish-blue hair down the nape of his neck, a yellow headband, and brilliant blue eyes that sparkled. He also had a big happy grin on his face. A Kento kitty! How adorable! He was perfect. I signed the kitties out and took them back to my house. From that day, December 18, until Christmas, my house looked like a tornado had gone through it. Five kitties! All at the same time! Oy. It was hard, especially with a Kento kitty AND a Duo kitty (what a pair! ^_^) but seeing the looks on my friends' faces would be hilarious when Christmas finally came.  
  
What will happen at Christmas?  
  
End notes: Well, I've gotten a few reviews, so this series isn't a total failure.  
The next chapter will be about Christmas with my kitty, Duo, and giving away my kitty presents!   
please R&R or I wont Rite any more! 


End file.
